


The Boon

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Parenting, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel, Dubious Consent, First Time, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV Gabriel, Summoning, Summoning Circles, Top Sam, Topping from the Bottom, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester is willing to pay anything for what he wants, including his own son's virginity. Gabriel is not happy about this, but being incognito means you have to follow certain rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).



> Okay, this is tagged non-con because Sam's virginity is essentially sold, very much against his wishes. That said, it's the " happy enough about it in the end" kind of non-con. Details in the end notes.
> 
> Written for Litra. Hope you like it, and I'm so sorry about the delay!

Gabriel curses as the world wobbles around him and he feels the all too familiar yank of a summoning.

 

When he appears in the ring of mushrooms he sighs and rolls his eyes, because, ugh, _seriously_ , he's been summoned by _hunters_. It's like they _want_ to have their life force drained. Gabriel was busy when he was rudely interrupted, so he has half a mind to just suck the pinheads dry then and there, even if it's not something he actually enjoys. But the little fuckers are smarter than they look, because when Gabriel tries to move, he's gently -but firmly- rebuffed by a containment circle outside the mushroom ring, powerful enough that even his _other_ side has to sit up and take notice. He grinds his teeth and glares at them.

 

Clearly they want something from him.

 

They can't keep him here forever, just long enough to make him really, _really_ annoyed. In truth, he could probably leave right now by flexing some very old and dusty muscles, but that would risk blowing his excellent cover. So it's negotiation time. Whatever it is they want, Gabriel isn't cheaply bought. A quick look around tells him everything he needs to know. The tall young man in the back is a virgin. Gabriel hasn't tasted virginity in _far_ too long. The virgin scowls when he notices Gabriel staring at him. This is gonna be _fun_.

 

“You Loki?” the oldest human asks, as if words are in short supply.

 

Gabriel rolls his eyes again. “Jeez, I dunno which book you found your little spell in, but usually there's a footnote about not pissing off the demi-god who can and _will_ kill you if you don't treat him with a _modicum of respect_.”

 

“We don't have time for niceties, sorry.” The sorry does not sound the least bit apologetic.

 

“I'm not asking you to bow and scrape, here, but a full sentence with more than two words in it would have been a good place to start.”

 

All that gets him is an unimpressed stare. Oh, Gabriel is gonna make this fucker regret calling him.

 

“We have summoned you to beg for your aid, and.... _humbly_ request your grant us a boon,” he reads, word for word from a worn journal, obviously not happy with the subservient tone, but it does make Gabriel smile. So they did find it somewhere, and didn't just cobble it together themselves.

 

It's a relief, frankly, because it takes power to create a whole new summoning spell, and a magic user that powerful could be an actual threat. These bozos, though...

 

“Weeeeeell,” Gabriel drawls, dragging out the vowels annoyingly. “You know with a trickster nothing's for free.” He inspects his fingernails, doing his very best to be obnoxious, and from the color of the man's face he's succeeding. The other two, who Gabriel now realizes are both only just boys, really, look on with faces of intense distrust, in the case of the oldest, and uncertainty with side-order of boredom from the youngest. Oh, but he won't be bored for long.

 

The man – most likely their father, judging from the subtle similarities between them all – slaps the journal closed, obviously done with following the recipe.

 

“Name your price.”

 

This makes Gabriel blink. Usually even humans have a basic sense of self-preservation. Enough, at least, to be just a little bit wary. But these people are either extremely stupid or extremely desperate. Possibly both.

 

Gabriel frankly isn't used to this treatment. He's used to haggling. Word play. Trying to weasel more out of the deal than the petitioner expects, because that's what a trickster does. But, okay. If this idiot wants to play hardball, Gabriel knows that game too.

 

“My price? Is one day, meaning twenty-four hours... with him.” He points menacingly at the kid, who pales. “Starting the second you receive your boon.”

 

“Dad...?” It's the oldest boy asking, but he quiets immediately at a single glance from his father.

 

“That's it?” the man asks, and Gabriel actually has to focus on keeping a straight face. The sheer disregard for his own offspring is enough to make Gabriel's blood boil. He's a trickster, and he's more than happy to play the part, but he's also something else. Something with deep-seated parental issues in its very core.

 

Admitting value in anything ever is against everything in the trickster handbook, but the terror in the eyes of both boys and the complete lack of surprise on their father's face is enough to make Gabriel consider changing gears.

 

“Well, that depends on the boon, really. I mean, what kind of power can you really expect from a drinking, whoring, virginity-popping party-animal like myself?”

 

The look Gabriel gets from that says it all. The man definitely came prepared to pay this particular price for a particular service. What a shithead. Gabriel decides then and there to trick the fuck out of him.

 

“I want information.” Want. Not need. Not a hint of humility behind it.

 

“Go on?” Gabriel makes sure to sound extremely bored.

 

“A demon killed my wife. I want to find him.”

 

Oh, for Pete's sake. It's revenge. Now Gabriel is _actually_ bored.

 

“I dunno what you're expecting, sport. I'm not a demon dating service, you know.”

 

The man grits his teeth. “I just want a lead.”

 

“That's it?” Gabriel says mockingly, knowing he has him now.

 

“That's it.”

 

“ _Done_.”

 

The second Gabriel says the word, he collapses the containment, and he pays for it with a severe tightness where he keeps his other self tucked away. But it's completely worth it, as the man finally shows a hint of emotion. _Fear_. Yes, Gabriel could strike him dead right here and now, and this fucker deserves to stew in it for a moment.

 

A quick peek into the man's mind, and Gabriel has what he needs.

 

“Your demon's name is Azazel.”

 

“I _know_ that.”

 

“Too bad you struck the deal before specifying what kind of lead you needed,” Gabriel points out gleefully. “You didn't ask for a _new_ lead.”

 

Gabriel magnanimously allows him a full minute to frantically wrack his brain for a loophole, but this ain't Gabriel's first rodeo.

 

“Well then!” He claps his hands together cheerfully, and turns to the kid who's definitely turning green. Which is regrettable, but Gabriel will fix that.

 

“Hey!” the older boy reaches out, as if to step between them, and Gabriel has to admire his guts for a moment, even though he does come to his senses before actually stepping in. “Hey, look... Sammy, he's... he's just a kid.”

 

“He looks plenty grown-up to me,” Gabriel points out, making sure to give _Sammy_ a nice long once-over. “Oh, yes, _plenty_. And he's even legal in this state, if you wanna split human hairs.”

 

“Take me instead!” the big brother pleads, and Gabriel snorts in the ugliest way he can.

 

“Sorry, Bucko, but your ass has already been tapped in all the ways it possibly can, and good for you, by the way.”

 

“I'm not innocent!” Sammy blurts, and Gabriel snorts again.

 

“I have no interest in innocence. What I want is virginity. Which is a social construct, sure, but your mind is telling me you are, so y'are. Sorry, kiddo. Anyway, our time's a-wastin'!" He turns to the father and brother both fuming at him. “Don't worry, he'll be back here in almost one piece in twenty-four hours. Toodles!”

 

And with that, he whisks them away.

 

* * *

 

The house is on the smaller side, meaning it's still pretty much a mansion, but Gabriel gets enough of the small space arrangement with his current meat-suit, and he needs elbow room. But the teenager he dumped on the couch when they arrived has obviously never seen anything like it, and stares around, wide-eyed, on the rare occasions he's not trying to curl himself up into as tiny a ball as possible. It would be hilarious to watch the six-foot beanpole try and pull it off if it didn't speak loudly of neglect and insecurity. Gabriel is willing to bet that this kid was tiny only a couple of growth spurts ago. His first instinct is still to hide.

 

And judging from his shit-stain of a parent, Gabriel is willing to bet the kid has more than enough reason to be skittish.

 

“So, Sammy-”

 

“It's Sam,” the kid argues, quiet, but firm on this one point. “Only Dean calls me Sammy.”

 

Meaning that the father doesn't. Not even enough affection to spare for a dumb nickname. Shit, Gabriel _despises_ him.

 

Plopping down on the couch himself, Gabriel ignores how the kid jumps, and grins at him. “You've got spunk, kiddo. I like that.”

 

He lets the grin drop, because it only seems to make Sam more uncomfortable. Time to put the trickster face away, because it obviously won't get him anywhere with this.

 

“Look, kid, there's no getting outta this. A deal's a deal, and there are forces a lot older than both you and me at play here.” He pauses to let the harsh truth sink in, and from the way Sam's shoulders fall he understands at least somewhat. “But there's some good news too.”

 

Sam looks up at this, finally, but his face is a grimace of disbelief. “Oh, really. Do tell.”

 

Oh, yes, this kid is gonna grow up just fine, Gabriel can see it.

 

“The good news is that of all the tricksters your daddy could have summoned, he picked me. And I'm not a fan of taking anything by force. So I can promise you this much at least: I _will_ have my payment, but I'll make it good for you too.”

 

Looking very much like he doesn't believe a word of it, Sam still nods and offers a quiet “thanks.” It makes Gabriel a little sad, honestly. So enough of that.

 

“C'mere,” he prompts, and pats the couch cushion next to him. Sam swallows hard, obviously preparing himself for the gallows, but does eventually come closer.

 

Moving slowly to not spook him, Gabriel gets to his knees and carefully swings a leg over to straddle Sam's long legs. Seeing as things are already freaking him out, Gabriel doesn't think using tricks to even out the massive height difference will help at all, so creative positioning is in order.

 

It only _just_ brings them face to face, but Sam is still huddled in on himself, hoping to seem smaller, so Gabriel feels like he's towering over him anyway.

 

“It's okay, kiddo. I swear, on everything that's dear to me, that I won't hurt you. I'll make you feel good.”

 

Sam is shaking, and Gabriel leans in just enough for their noses to touch. He thinks he knows at least one thing that might make Sam feel less terrified. “You know,” he muses quietly, “you humans have some strange hangups.”

 

“Like what?” Sam finally offers, after a long expectant silence.

 

“Like top and bottom.”

 

It takes a while for it to sink in, but eventually Sam's eyes widen as he connects to dots. “Are you... do you mean...”

 

He obviously can't make himself say it. Whether it's because it's awkward talking about sex or if he's just scared isn't easy to say, unless Gabriel reads his mind. And he'd rather not do that unless he has to. He's violating the kid enough as it is.

 

“Yes. I'm not gonna make you do anything you really don't want to, but I'm having my payment, one way or the other.”

 

Sam gives him a weird look. “You cheated, though.” He immediately looks like he's expecting punishment, but Gabriel just laughs softly.

 

“Yeah. But that's what your ol man gets for calling on a trickster. It's kinda right there on the label, you know.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Sam mumbles, but there's the hint of a smile on his face. Huh.

 

“What, you had a better idea?”

 

“Well, no, I just... never mind.”

 

Gabriel wriggles slightly where he's sitting, just to make sure he has Sam's attention, and _hello_. His body is clearly not hindered by details like fight or flight responses, and is gradually offering up a third option. “Come onnnn, tell me!” he wheedles, and Sam looks like his fear is taking a rapid backseat to annoyance and embarrassment.

 

“I just... I know I'm just a kid, but no one ever listens to me,” he says, low and quick. “I read, a lot, and it's just...” He glances up at Gabriel. “I tried to tell Dean that this would be bad idea, but... he just always does whatever Dad does.” The last part is thick with pent up aggression, and _that_ is something Gabriel can use.

 

He leans in, gently draping his arms around Sam's shoulders, not forcing them closer but definitely getting more intimate. “Then why don't you spit them all in the eye and have a real good time with me, hm? Get down and dirty, get your rocks off until the cows come home, and then you can spend the next long time holding this _huge_ sacrifice of yours over their heads.” He follows it up with a pop of eyebrows, and Sam lets out a surprised snort.

 

“Dean will know, though. He always knows.”

 

“Then he can just be all jealous that he missed out on all the frankly _primo_ nookie an experienced fucker like myself can provide.”

 

“Experienced fucker. _Haha_ ,” Sam says flatly, but there's a glint in his eye, and his shoulders definitely feel more relaxed under Gabriel's arms.

 

“Don't knock the puns, grasshopper. These have been hundreds of years in the making.”

 

“And that's all you have to show for it?”

 

Delighted that Sam seems to have found his footing, Gabriel clasps a hand to his chest, and gasps in dramatic hurt. “You wound me! Deeply! Twist the knife, why don't you!”

 

“Like I could actually hurt you.”

 

Sam doesn't even sound afraid as he says it. Just resigned. And that just makes Gabriel sad all over again.

 

“You could. I might not be human, but I do have feelings. A lot of them, actually.”

 

He tries to let some of his old hurt show, just for Sam's benefit, but he's too used to keeping it locked down behind all his masks, so it probably doesn't work. But Sam does give him a long look, as if trying to make this new information fit with what he already knows about tricksters in that big brain of his, and if Gabriel hadn't already promised himself not to peek into Sam's head he would have done so, because the longer Sam stares, the more uncomfortable it gets. Which is fair. Turnabout and all that. But that doesn't mean Gabriel has to like it.

 

“You're not really a trickster, are you?” Sam says suddenly, fear completely forgotten in what is obviously some kind of light-bulb moment. Gabriel will be damned if he can figure out how Sam came to that conclusion, though.

 

“Clever boy. The answer to your question is no. But also yes. It's complicated.”

 

Sam stares some more, brain obviously working overtime in a way that's positively freaky for a sixteen year old human boy.

 

“Is your name really Loki?”

 

This makes Gabriel bark out a laugh. “No, kiddo. I have too many names for any one of them to be my _real_ one.”

 

Sam raises an eyebrow, clearly not buying it, and how is this kid suddenly puzzling out more about Gabriel than fucking _deities_ had been able to over eons of knowing him? Gabriel feels like rewarding him just for that pretty amazing feat.

 

“All right, smarty pants, I do have a real name. But I can't tell you, cause it would make your ears bleed.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Cause it's not pronounceable by human voices, and my real voice... well... last time people heard it... bad shit happened.”

 

He can tell Sam is gearing up for more questions, so there's no choice but to cut him off. “Look, kid, this is kinda killing my boner here. If you wanna call me something else, you can, but for the love of Pete, can we get this show on the road, already? I promise you can ask me all the questions you want while we're basking in afterglow, okay?”

 

He's expecting Sam to argue, so frankly it takes him off guard when Sam just says “okay, fine,” and then uncurls like he was a goddamn flower waiting for the sun to rise before opening its petals, his arms folding around Gabriel's middle like they feel right at home there. It's enough to give Gabriel whiplash, honestly.

 

“I can really ask more questions later?” Sam asks, quieter, but still so intense it's making something small and forgotten shiver inside Gabriel. What the hell _is_ this kid?

 

“All the questions you want,” Gabriel promises again, and moves in, feeling suddenly very sure of his welcome. And he's right. Sam meets him half-way, kissing with all the lack of expertise you'd expect from a teenager, but also with shocking determination, open, wet and hungry.

 

Gabriel lets Sam control the pace, and for a long time it's just making out, heady and clumsy, but eventually Sam's natural eagerness takes over, and his hands start moving around. Every little sound Gabriel makes seems to encourage further exploration, so he makes sure to make plenty of noise. A happy sigh when lips travel down his throat. A soft gasp when hands cautiously move down to cup his ass. A breathy moan when they're pressed together, the clothes between them not nearly enough to shield from the searing heat building for both of them.

 

“Can I-”

 

“Told you, questions are for afterglow. Less talking, more doing,” Gabriel demands obnoxiously, and it has the intended effect. Sam huffs with something like amusement, and doesn't ask again before sliding his hand down to cup Gabriel where he's hard and straining against his zipper.

 

“Yesss,” Gabriel hisses, and helpfully sits up a little more to make room for Sam's hand on him. “Yeah, that's the ticket.”

 

A hand starts fumbling at his belt, and while Gabriel would love to let that happen at its own bumbling pace, he really wants to keep the momentum going, so he leans in for another hard kiss before sliding off Sam's lap to stand on the floor instead.

 

“Hold that thought,” he says, and quickly slips out of his clothes. Sam stares, for a moment back to the fearful teenager in the face of a naked body in front of him, but then Gabriel drops to his knees between Sam's legs, and his cock jumps visibly in his jeans.

 

“In my experience,” Gabriel says conversationally as he thumbs open Sam's pants, “taking the edge off first works wonders for stamina later.”

 

“Gnuh,” Sam says, and Gabriel takes that as permission to keep right on going. At the first touch of his lips to Sam's cock there's a burst of pre-come against his lips, and Sam whole body shudders.

 

“Don't try and prove anything to me, kiddo. Just lemme do this for you, okay?”

 

Sam nods, and his head falls back for a moment, but then it tips forward again, as if pulled on a string, and his eyes fix themselves on where Gabriel's lips stretch around him.

 

“Mmmm,” Gabriel hums, tongue dancing against the underside of the hot length in his mouth, and Sam's jaw drops open, slack with pleasure. His hips jerk upwards once before he stops himself, and Gabriel pulls off just long enough to say “go on,” before taking Sam in again. It takes a few more slow drags of Gabriel's lips from root to tip before Sam lets his hips do what they want. And what they want is to fuck into the hot, wet heaven of Gabriel's mouth, and seeing as he doesn't need simple human things like breathing, he just opens right up and lets it happen.

 

Sam makes a wounded noise and claws at the couch, his hips stuttering upwards in frantic uncoordinated thrusts, and Gabriel knows what's gonna happen long before it does. Mostly because it's inevitable, all things considered, but also because Sam's mind apparently counts oral as at least partly loss of virginity, and seeing as the power of losing said virginity is all in the mind of the virgin himself, Gabriel gets the first trickle of it a few rapid heartbeats before the first spurt of come hits the back of his throat.

 

The noise Sam lets out sounds more like pain than pleasure, but he keeps on going, hips moving desperately and completely out of his control, until the bow-string tight arch of his back finally eases, and he falls back with a heartfelt groan. Gabriel pulls off gently, enjoying Sam's oversensitive shiver as well as the glow of power from a payment received.

 

“Fuck,” Sam wheezes, as Gabriel slowly climbs back onto his lap.

 

“Not yet. But soon, sweetheart,” he promises, leaning in for a kiss, and humming with pleasure when he gets one.

 

Strictly speaking this could be enough to fulfill the payment of the boon, but Gabriel has been a trickster for long enough that he still wants every last morsel he can get. He might not need it, but it's delicious in a way few things are, and it's not something he gets his hands on every day. So he wants to savor it, and bless teenage hormones, Sam's cock stirs again within minutes.

 

Not wanting to waste time, or make things more complicated than they have to be, Gabriel gets himself ready by decidedly non-human means, and Sam jumps when a slick hand reaches down to stroke him to full hardness.

 

“What's... is that... are you...?” he tries, but it's like his orgasm took away his ability to form full sentences, so Gabriel just leans in to kiss him more, since that's obviously very welcome.

 

“I cheated. Again. Don't try this at home,” he jokes, and then rises up on his knees so he can guide Sam's cock to his hole. “Breathe,” he cautions before slowly sinking down, and Sam sucks in a breath like a drowning man.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he grits out, breath locked in his chest until Gabriel has made the entire slow journey down to sit on Sam's pelvis, deliciously full. Only then does Sam's lungs unlock, and his chest bellows with desperate panting, and his hands clench painfully where he's clutching at Gabriel's hips.

 

“Tight. So tight, oh my god.”

 

“Uh huh. Feels good, doesn't it?” Gabriel purrs, more than happy with the state of things.

 

“Oh my god,” Sam says again, and suddenly there's a flurry of movement that brings Gabriel to his back on the couch with Sam on top, crying out as he shoves his cock back inside where the movement made it slip out a little.

 

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Gabriel moans, shameless in his pleasure. He'd expected to take what he needs with little to no participation from Sam, and happily so, but the sudden shift feels like an unexpected treat, and he locks his legs around Sam's hips with a delighted sigh. “Yeah, that's it, _fuck_.”

 

Sam apparently takes it as a request, and braces himself on the arm of the couch before pulling out slow and shaky, and slamming back in as soon as possible, as if not being inside the hot clutch of a warm body is the worst thing imaginable.

 

“You... you,” Sam gasps, thrusting hard and fast, and Gabriel can't even begin to guess what he's trying to say, too busy going cross-eyed, because _wow_ , if nothing else the kid knows how to _move_.

 

“Me, what?”

 

“You too. You... I wanna see... you...”

 

Sam isn't even looking at him, face scrunched up in shocked pleasure, but his eyes fly open when Gabriel gets what he means and reaches down to jerk himself, fast and hard to match the pace Sam is setting.

 

“Like this?”

 

“Yes, fuck, that, like that, that's... fuck,” Sam babbles, and his hips move even faster, slapping against Gabriel's ass with the filthy, fleshy sounds humans have made in the throes of passion since before recorded time.

 

Gabriel doesn't usually let himself go with humans, generally choosing to just fake it, but there's always something special with virgins, and that something is multiplied several times over with this weirdly perceptive human boy, fucking into Gabriel with enough force that the couch squeaks, and offering up even more of that sweet, precious virginity.

 

So in the end Gabriel decides not to offer a hollow illusion this time, and lets it roll over him, all the human parts of him sparking and whooshing with delight from the simple joy of physical release, as well as the boost of sheer supernatural power. He keens and pushes back against Sam's thrusts, riding the wave as he spills all over his own pale chest, and Sam's gaze flickers from one spatter to the next until his eyes are forced shut, his whole body folding in on itself as he comes again. His cock twitches inside Gabriel again and again, like it'll never end. When it finally does, he bursts out a heavy breath and collapses in a spent and heavy heap on top of Gabriel, still dressed, but decidedly rumpled, hair curling in sweaty tendrils around his forehead as he gasps into the side of Gabriel's face.

 

“Mmmmrrrrr,” Gabriel purrs as he stretches. “That was great, if I do say so myself.”

 

Sam huffs a small laugh against his cheek. “Yeah. Yeah, it was awesome.” He hasn't pulled out yet, and the small movements of his body echo where Gabriel is feeling well-used and sensitive in the best way.

 

He smiles and nuzzles his nose against Sam's, just because he's tactile and because it's there. “Lemme know when you're up for another round,” he says, feeling lazy and content.

 

But Sam lifts up slightly with a frown instead of the enthusiasm Gabriel expects. “But... you promised I could ask questions!”

 

Gabriel stares for a moment and then breaks down in laughter, making Sam wince and gasp from the clenching around him until he can pull out and away.

 

“Jeez, any other teenager who just got laid for the first time would be begging to go again, and you wanna play twenty questions.” He reaches up for a kiss, because how adorable is this kid. “You're adorable. Make me a list, and I'll get us some food. How's that sound?”

 

“Great. That sounds really great.” And that's a full-beam smile there on Sam's face, the first of the night. Gabriel decides it's not gonna be the last.

 

End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> More detailed notes about the tags. Sam is sixteen. John sells Sam's virginity to Gabriel (or rather Loki) for information. Gabriel tricks John but still takes his payment. But he makes great effort to make Sam comfortable, and they do make a connection, and it ends on a much more lighthearted note.


End file.
